


for you, i'd do anything

by yeosanq



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Author Does Not Know How To Tag, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosanq/pseuds/yeosanq
Summary: in which seonghwa wasn't planning on spending 4 hours in a cramped taxi, but here he isaka i was bored at 8pm so i decided to use a prompt generator and write for the first time in like, 2 years
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 37





	for you, i'd do anything

**Author's Note:**

> mmm this is my first, proper writing ig? its p short hhh constructive criticism, heck any criticism will be appreciated hehe but anyways yes im nervous abt this but its here anyways, also there's a lot of spelling and grammatical errors i think cause i was sleepy when writing
> 
> also tw / mention of nightmare and // means the beginning and end of a flashback !!

he looked down at the app currently open on his phone, 'not too long now'. the red dot moving closer and closer to the pin. he let out a sigh, turning his phone off and looking out the window. the trees looks like nothing but a blur of shades of greens, the skies clear, with the sun beating down on the fields they passed. 

see, seonghwa wasn't planning on spending the first day of his summer holiday cramped up in a taxi for 4 hours. he wasn't planning on even taking this taxi. what he had planned however, was to go drive there with hongjoong, a week after the break has started. but plans changed. he doesnt think that he could stay a day longer away from him. especially after that night, a night where he felt so helpless, so useless. hearing his boy cry, hearing him struggle to breathe, and not being able to hug him, to comfort him, because they were miles apart. 

//he was startled out of his focus when he heard his phone ring. huh, who would be calling at 3am? he didn't bother checking the caller id as he clicked that green button,

"hello?" nothing could be heard from the other line, huh. 

"hello? who's this?" he tried again and that was when he heard rustling and finally 

"h-hwa, you're alive, you picked up" shit. 

"yeosang, baby what's wrong?" he didnt get a reply, but a sharp inhale was heard before the boy broke down into sobs. seonghwa was beyond confused, and worried. his mind going a mile a minute. why was his baby awake at 3 in the morning, crying? yeosang was mumbling things, but seonghwa couldn't understand, only hearing a mixture of 'alive' and 'awake'. 

"baby, hey, slow down for me, breathe, slowly, yeah there you go" seonghwa went on like this until the boy's sobs were reduced to sniffles, and he continued talking to him trying to calm him down. 

"now, what's got you so worked up hm?" his voice was soft, as if talking to a sleeping child, afraid to wake them. silence, until 

"i- i had a dream, we were together, and suddenly, suddenly y-you weren't there. you, you disappeared. it was like you-" he could how hear yeosang's breathing picking up again, how his voice was getting shakier as he spoke. 

"hey, baby, it's alright, i'm here yeah? i haven't gone anywhere"

"but it felt so /real/" 

"no matter how real it felt, i'm here, i didn't go anywhere. i'm not planning to go anywhere anytime soon, i promise" he could hear his lover's breathing calm down again, and for that, he was glad. he glanced at the lit up computer screen behind him. right. he still had his essay to write. he was about to continue it, until a soft voice from the phone told him to sing for him, and who was he to deny that?//

never again, he never wanted to experience that again. it was painful, being so far away from yeosang when he needed him the most. he'd rather sit in a cramped taxi than to experience that again. he wanted yeosang to smile, all the time.

right now, he could only imagine yeosang's smile, the smile that's reserved for him, just him. not the shy ones he gave his friends, no, he's thinking about the ones where he smiles so hard his eyes disappear. that smile, it was like bathing in honey and sunshine, it made him feel warm all over, makes all the negativity bleed out of him. it makes him feels like he's on cloud nine. but right now, he could only stare at his lock screen. it was a picture of them, taken when they went out on a beach date before they had to separate ways again. yeosang was smiling, with his cheeks soft, and seonghwa had his arm wrapped around yeosang, his gaze falling softly on his lover. the sun was setting behind them, the sky a pink hue. it was beautiful. but nothing could be more beautiful than the smile yeosang wore. oh how seonghwa wished he could see that in person again. how he wished to be able to hug him again. he opened his maps app again, and saw that the little red dot, was only millimetres away from the pin. he smiled softly. soon.

seonghwa was snapped out of his daze when he felt the car stop. looking out, he saw that they've arrived. he's here. he's able to hug his boyfriend soon, have him wrapped in his arms, he'll be able to hold him close again. seonghwa took out all his belongings, payed, and thanked the taxi driver before he went to the elevator and clicked the number 5. it was awkward, quiet, the only noise being the soft buzzing noise in that elevator. he couldn't be more excieted when the doors open, and in front of him was a long hallway with beige walls and doors lining each side, it was nothing special. 

seonghwa walked, looking at each number that was engraved in each door. 503.. 505.. 507.. 509.. 511.. 513. five thirteen. seonghwa was nervous. his heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest, his hands clammy, he wanted to go back out and sit in the taxi. but before he did anything dumb, he raised his hand and knocked softly against the door. and waited. now seonghwa had many thoughts going through his head, what if he got the wrong door? what if yeosang's not home? what if he moved? he was about to knock the door again when the door was pulled open.

"ah sorry for making you-" yeosang seemed to have lost his words as he saw seonghwa in front of him and seonghwa was, to put it quite shortly, he was about to burst into tears. in front of him stood the love of his life, looking as soft as ever, his blonde locks framing his face perfectly. the height difference between the two wasn't much but yeosang looked tiny. he was swallowed in the hoodie he was wearing, the hoodie they bought as a set. it was the grey one, a size too big for him, as they got it in seonghwa's size, and that hoodie swallowed him, making him look tiny and seonghwa wanted to pull the boy into his arms. wanted to burrow his nose into his fluffy hair, so he did. he pulled the smaller boy against his chest, breathing in the coconut scented shampoo as he took greedy gulps of air. 

he wanted to stay like this forever, with his boy against his chest, with the blonde locks tickling his nose, rocking back and forth as they held each other. making up for all the times they've been away. he could feel tears seep into the fabric of his sweater but that's okay.

"hwa, you're here, i- so soon? i thought you'd come next week but i mean-" yeosang's words were cut off as seonghwa took the chance to softly give him a peck on the lips. yeosang sputtered while pink rose up his cheeks and neck. seonghwa held back a chuckle as his boyfriend gave him the most adorable glare with a cute pout on his face. god, he was so soft for this boy, he's going to melt into a puddle. the pout only deepened as seonghwa grabbed his cheeks, making him look extra squishy.

"of course i'm here baby. for you, i'd do anything"


End file.
